


Неудачный год для вина

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Italian History
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Монна Контессина всегда была известна тем, что не лезла в политику и интриги, занимаясь лишь домашними заботами и здоровьем своих детей и внуков. Но было ли так на самом деле?





	Неудачный год для вина

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2013

Госпожа Лукреция вышла на веранду, залитую ласковым утренним светом. Весна уже уступала место лету, но лучи итальянского солнца еще не жгли кожу и ветерок приносил свежесть, а не вонь с улиц Флоренции, которую даже она различала.  
Во дворе ржали лошади и переговаривались люди: кто-то приехал или кто-то уезжал.  
\- Вичи! Принеси своему дону теплый плащ! - слегка скрипучий голос монны Контессины, несмотря на ее возраст, все еще был звонок и повелителен, когда ей это было необходимо. – Твоя обязанность – следить за здоровьем своего господина, а ты его заморозить хочешь! Я прикажу тебя выпороть…  
Донна Лукреция вспомнила, что ее сын, полноправный дон ди Медичи, собирался сегодня навестить доброго друга и советника своего покойного отца, банкира Нерони. Лоренцо, верно, хотел ускользнуть с утра пораньше, но старости сон не так необходим, как юности, особенно если та не столь добродетельна, как мечтает церковь, и монна встала раньше внука.  
Ночь Лоренцо провел не дома, по крайней мере, первую половину, как доложили донне слуги. Должно быть, был в гостях у Лукреции Доначе. Ей говорили, что девушка – настоящая красавица, первое сокровище Флоренции, а если послушать Лоренцо, так и всего мира. Донне Лукреции не раз намекали, что хоть семейство Доначе не так богато, зато знатно и на хорошем счету среди горожан, но ей удавалось ускользнуть от прямого ответа. Лоренцо вздыхал, но молчал: он понимал, что наследник ди Медичи не может идти на поводу своего чувства и должен смотреть вперед. Но пока он еще не стал женатым доном и в его связях нет ничего предосудительного, свою страсть отдавал только одной женщине. Мать и не думала мешать забавам сына, пока они были ей подконтрольны, а его разум – чист, когда необходимо.  
Родство с семьей Орсини давало ди Медичи не только благородное имя, но и крепкую руку одного из самых могущественных кондотьерри Италии, а со временем даже возможность увидеть своего члена на Святом Престоле. Так что при встрече с Клариче Орсини донна Лукреция впервые порадовалась своей подслеповатости: девушка показалась ей не особой дурнушкой, что, скорее всего, было ошибкой. Будь мать уверена в неприглядности невесты своего сына, ей и вовсе было бы сложно согласиться на эту «сделку». Впрочем, фигура у девицы Орсини была неплохая: выносить и родить с десяток детей сможет, а хорошенькую служанку, чтобы утешала Лоренцо, донна Лукреция уже нашла. Хоть каким-то достоинством Клариче могла похвастаться, в остальном же год ее рождения явно удачным не был: ни ума, ни такта, да и воспитание римской матроны. Донна Лукреция читала ее письма к Лоренцо с просьбами навестить ее в Риме, в то время как дон Пьеро ди Медичи умирал у сына на руках.  
Так вот и не вышло у Лоренцо скрыться без напутственных наставлений монны Контессины, которая уж верно последние минут пять его распекает: за завтрак наспех, за плащ не по погоде, за желание ехать куда-то в такую рань, что уж точно не способствует доброму здоровью. Донна Лукреция подошла к парапету и посмотрела вниз, на мужчину, уже сидевшего на беспокойно перебиравшем ногами белом жеребце. Пожалуй, только по коню и ярко-лиловой шляпе донна и признала своего сына. Время шло и остроты зрения ей вовсе не прибавляло. Во двор выводили еще пару коней, для слуг.  
\- Нонна, - примирительно произнес он, стягивая один плащ и принимая у своего слуги другой. – Мужчина не боится холода.  
\- Мужчина, может, и не боится, а потом – помирает от всяких болезней, - наставительно сообщила женщина, стоявшая на крыльце под верандой.  
Лоренцо поднял взгляд и, увидев мать, помахал ей. Та с улыбкой кивнула.  
\- Болезни происходят вовсе не от холода, нонна. Один врач говорил мне… - между тем продолжил он свою полемику с монной Контессиной.  
Донна Лукреция ухмыльнулась своим мыслям: Господь свидетель, после такой заботы никакие политические дебаты не страшны будут, - а потом распорядилась подать завтрак на веранду и пригласить к трапезе саму Контессину. Та верно уж отзавтракала, но пожилая женщина любила фрукты и наверняка отведает с ней персиков.  
\- А я тебе другое скажу, Лоренцо, - после безрезультатных плясок врачей вокруг Козимо Контессина совершенно точно не имела к их словам никакого доверия. – Почему на тебе эта лиловая джиорнеа? Она слишком тонкая. Сделай милость, переоденься.  
\- Нонна, меня уже ждут. Что же, дон ди Медичи позволяет себе опаздывать на встречи, им же и назначенные? Так дела не делаются, - ответил Лоренцо.  
\- Вичи, помни, что я тебе сказала! Не подноси дону яблоки из Сиены, вовсе кислые в этом году! – наказала Контессина вслед топоту копыт.  
Донна Лукреция уселась за стол, а вскоре подошла и монна.  
\- Надо найти Лоренцо нового слугу! – заявила она с порога. – Вичи не бережет своего хозяина.  
\- Не могу согласиться, матушка, - донна Лукреция выбрала персик посочнее и положила на тарелку пожилой женщине. – Лоренцо и сам о своем здоровье позаботиться может. Он прав: не мужчине бояться холода и прочих неудобств.  
\- Ну конечно, - монна Контессина опустилась на стул напротив. – Особенно ядов и кинжалов.  
\- Матушка, когда вы уже начнете называть вещи своими именами и прекратите эту забаву? Вся Флоренция говорит, как монна Контессина только о хозяйстве печется и скряжничает не в меру.  
\- Пусть говорят, - улыбнулась женщина. - Ты, дорогая, уже пожила, вот и играй в свои интриги, а Лоренцо еще мал.  
\- Дон ди Медичи мал, слыханное ли дело, - рассмеялась донна Лукреция. – С деньгами дело иметь – не мал, а о себе заботиться – мал.  
\- Вот призовет меня Господь, тогда ты меня поймешь.  
\- Ох, матушка, и разозлится он, ежели узнает.  
\- Но разве я виновата, что яблоки из Сиены и в самом деле кислые? – непреклонно отозвалась монна Контессина.  
Донна Лукреция предпочла промолчать и принялась за завтрак.  
В конце концов, несмотря на безумное желание монны не ставить в известность своего внука, методы матушки были действенны. Что Нерони свел дружбу с изгнанными Пацци, дон знал хорошо, уж и сама Лукреция постаралась. А о том, сколько отравленных яблок выкинет Вичи сегодня и сколько вина, «лучшего, из Сиены», выльет слуга, Лоренцо, может, и правда лучше не знать.  
\- Лаура рассказала мне, что говорят на рынке. Затемно под дверь дома Доначе подкинули сверток. Оказалось, подарок от какого-то поклонника, для Лукреции. А юная донна, несмотря на ранний час, не спала и развернула сверток тотчас же. Так там оказалась рыба в платье римской матроны! – монна была искренне возмущена. – Лаура сказала, что бумага от «подарка», как в лавке торговца Агноло. Говорила я тебе, никогда не покупай у него рыбу!  
Донна Лукреция возвела очи горе. Орсини еще даже не прибыла во Флоренцию, а уже портит мнение о себе. Глупая девчонка, была и останется «чужой».  
Одно оставалось для донны загадкой: она сама получала сведения из объемной переписки с деловыми партнерами семьи ди Медичи, будучи правой рукой своего мужа в последние годы, и со своими родственницами и «подругами»; но какой чудесный осведомитель всегда помогал монне Контессине определить, в какой области в этом году неудачный год для вина?..

**Author's Note:**

> 1- таймлайн: 1469 год, около пары месяцев после смерти Пьеро ди Медичи  
> 2 - Весной 1470 года изгнанное из Флоренции семейство Пацци вернулось и подняло восстание против власти ди Медичи. Впрочем, оно было недолгим и бесславным; его подавило городское ополчение. Автор не знает, где до этого скрывались Пацци, но решил, что это будет Сиена.  
> 3 - Мать Лоренцо была подслеповата и почти не различала запахов. И не только ближе к старости. //еще из семейных недугов по мужской линии ди Медичи у каждого второго была подагра; у отца Лоренцо, Пьеро ди Медичи, было вполне себе официальное прозвище "Подагрик", вследствие чего в последние годы его жизни донна Лукреция, урожденная Торнабуони, была его ближайшим советником, партнером, писарем и представителем за пределами виллы Медичи, а уж совсем к концу его жизни - и его полноправным голосом//


End file.
